Icebound
by Miss-Misty
Summary: Sirius kann nicht schlafen...


Icebound 

by Trisha

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: SB/RL

**Rated**: PG 13

**Warnings**: Slash und Trisha versucht Fluff zu schreiben!

**Disclaimer**: Nein, es sind nicht meine Chars, nein ich habe diese Wunderbare Welt und die Personen nicht erfunden. Sie gehören JKR und ich knie nieder vor der Göttin. Der Song gehört Anita Baker.

**Dedicated**: Happy Birthday Dana! (Nairy) Danke für alles, danke das du mich erträgst, und da bist. Danke dafür das es dich gibt und das danke das es mich noch gibt!

**A/N**: muss.schreiben.Fluff!!! eek uhm.. nicht mal ein wenig dark? Wie soll das gehen, kein Charakter Death oder wenigstens selbstzerrstörerische Gedanken? Vielleicht ein bisschen angst oder hate? Auch nicht? ARGH! I fucking hate you Dana lol ich hoffe das weißt du darling! wringt die Fic aus Gott, verzeiht mir. Ich kann nun mal kein Fluff schreiben. Ich verspreche das auch nie wieder zu tun lol

**Summary:** Sirius kann nicht schlafen

_Loneliness is my biggest fear_

_I wish the feeling would disappear_

_I can't sleep at night_

Coldness is creepin' in 

__

Sirius ist kalt. Seine Hände zittern und die Decke, die er eng um seinen Körper geschlungen hat, wärmt ihn nicht wirklich.

Er dreht sich, wälzt sich in den Kissen hin und her, von einer Seite zur nächsten, sucht eine passende Schlafposition, findet sie nicht.

Resigniert legt er sich auf die Seite, schiebt die Vorhänge seines Bettes mit zwei Fingern etwas auseinander und schaut hindurch. Er kann den Mond sehen, der durch das Fenster einfällt. Wie er den Raum in einen surrealen, silbernen Schleier hüllt.

Es ist still im Dormitory. Nur das rhythmische Atmen seiner Zimmerkameraden durchdringt das Schweigen, und Sirius fragt sich, warum diese Ruhe nicht auch auf seine Seele einwirken kann. Warum er sich nicht mitreißen lassen kann in die Stille. Endlich etwas Schlaf finden.

Er lässt die Hand zurück auf die Matratze sinken, sieht im Zwielicht zu, wie die Vorhänge leise wieder in ihre Form schwingen und schließlich erstarren.

Sirius verdammt seine Gedanken, die unaufhaltsam durch seinen Kopf brausen, ihn so sehr umschlingen, dass er manchmal denkt er würde ersticken an ihnen. _- Nur ein wenig Schlaf ! – _Zu vieles geht vor in dieser Welt. Zu vieles, was Sirius nicht begreift. Zu vieles, was er nicht wissen _will_, nie erfahren wollte, und doch weiß. Seine heile Welt ist ins Wanken gekommen. Manchmal glaubt er, er stünde auf einem Drahtseil. Nur Millimeter vom Abgrund entfernt. So dicht, er kann den Fall schier merken.

Die Unruhen zwischen den Wizards breiten sich aus. Gerüchte werde immer lauter. Nicht zum ersten Mal hasst er seine Abstammung. Doch zum ersten Mal hasst er es, dass er durch seine reinblütige Familie einen Informationsvorsprung hat. Und er hasst es, dass er sie so leicht durchschaut. Es würde zum Krieg kommen. Früher oder später musste auch Sirius eine Seite wählen, und bereit sein, alles dafür zu opfern. _Alles_. Und er fragt sich, ob er sich selbst genug vertrauen kann, das Richtige zu tun.

Er seufzt tief, reibt sich die klammen Hände. Versucht wenigstens etwas zu wärmen.

Sirius wünscht sich er hätte nie in den Weihnachtsferien zurück zum Haus seiner Familie gemusst, hätte diesen Brief von seiner Cousine nie gefunden. Doch zu offensichtlich hatte er auf dem Küchentisch gelegen, und viel zu groß war seine Neugierde.

Zorn steigt in ihm auf. Er wollte schreien, sie alle verfluchen, bis seine Kehle brannte. Und der Welt seinen Gräuel mitteilen. Doch dafür war er zu feige gewesen. Nichts hatte er seinen Freunden erzählt, nicht einmal James. Er konnte sich selbst keine Antwort geben, auf die Frage nach dem Warum. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass er durch Schweigen diese heile Welt aufrechterhalten konnte. Und selbst unter der Verschwiegenheit vergessen. All die Unbeschwertheit nur noch ein bisschen aufrecht erhalten. Beneidete er sie doch so sehr für ihre Unwissenheit.

Was, wenn er es ihnen erzählt? Erst jetzt, vielleicht viel zu spät, und sie ihn hassen? Ihn vor die Tür setzen, wie den räudigen Köter, der er war.

_I need you to hold you in my arms_

_Honey how can I be strong_

_'Cause I can't sleep at night_

_I need a love I need your thrills_

Noch einmal lugt er durch die Vorhänge. Der Mond zeigt ihm noch immer ein kaltes Lächeln, scheint ihn zu verhöhnen. Am liebsten würde Sirius ihn vom Himmel rauben. Ihn vernichten für die ruhige Nacht, die er ihnen allen vorspielt. Für ein Dunkel, das schöner nicht sein könnte, und ihm doch keinen Frieden gibt. Er erinnert sich daran wie sehr Remus den Mond hasst (was dem Mond noch ein paar Tiefschläge mehr einbringen würde, könnte er ihn doch nur fassen). Und darüber, was Remus ihm einmal erzählt hat, dass der Mond nur ein dummer Spiegel sei, der nicht einmal allein leuchten könne. Dass er nur gedankenlos aufsaugt und weitergibt, aber nichts Eigenes besitzt. Wertlos.

Und er fragt sich, ob es ihn wertvoller machen würde, sein Schweigen zu brechen.

Alles, was er wollte, war sie zu beschützen. Ihn zu beschützen. Sirius schließt die Augen. Versucht sich sein Lachen vor Augen zu rufen. Das Funkeln seiner Augen, wenn er sich über die kleinen Dinge des Daseins freute. Wie sich an seiner Nase diese kleine Furche bildete, wenn er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er will daran denken, wie seine Lippen schmecken und seine Haut riecht. Und wie er ihm mit nur einem Blick sagen kann, das alles gut werden würde.

Wenn es nur nicht so verdammt kalt wäre.

Er denkt kurz daran, seinen Koffer zu öffnen und seinen Schal herauszuholen. Ja, sein Schal würde jetzt helfen. Er könnte ihn holen. Aber Sirius weiß, wie sehr die Dielen knarren, und weiß um Remus' leichten Schlaf.

Eine Locke fällt in sein Gesicht, kitzelt sein Ohr. Sirius ergreift sie und streichelt sie sanft. Und ihm ist, als würde von ihr Hitze ausgehen.

_Need to feel your warmth again_

_I can't sleep at night no_

_Holding you so very close_

That's what I need the most 

Er dreht sich im Bett, will nach der Hand neben ihm greifen. Zögert, da er sie nicht mit sich frieren lassen will. Umschlingt dann langsam seine Finger, genießt das Gefühl auf seinen Handflächen, merkt wie er den Druck erwidert, und ein verschlafenes Murmeln durch den Raum dringt. Sirius möchte wieder loslassen - so warm - doch sie hält ihn fest. Nein, er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so schwach, _so kalt_, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

„Schlaf weiter"flüstert er, versucht den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Doch Remus' Arm hat sich schon um seine Hüfte geschlungen, hindert ihn.

„Du frierst."Remus vergräbt sein Gesicht in Sirius' Haar. Und er fühlt sich so verdammt warm an. Als besäße er tatsächlich die Fähigkeit Sirius zum Brennen zu bringen. Und alles scheint so richtig, so gut, so unschuldig. Sirius fühlt sich schuldig, verwirrt, falsch und verlogen. Das Karussell in seinem Kopf scheint außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Und er weiß nicht wie lange es dauern würde, bis es zerbrechen würde. Sirius versucht es anzuhalten, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Zittert.

„Shhhhhh. Es ist doch alles gut!" und warum muss Remus Stimme eigentlich so leise brennen?

Sirius schluckt den Knoten in seinem Hals herunter, schüttelt den Kopf, vielleicht etwas zu heftig. „Nein"kaum hörbar.

Remus dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm. Scheint ihn durch alles Zwielicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen und noch viel weiter.

„Was ist?"

„Sie formatieren Truppen. Du weißt, seine Anhänger. Und sie wollen Krieg!"Sirius ist selbst erschrocken, woher die Worte ihren Weg an die Oberfläche gefunden haben. Bereut sie, und die Angst steigt wieder in ihm auf.

„Ist es das was du seit Weihnachten mit dir herumträgst?" ruhig.

Sirius nickt stumm. Wartet nur auf den Wiedereintritt der Kälte.

„Ok."Remus streicht ihm über die Wange, beugt sich vor und sucht Sirius Lippen mit den seinen.

„Es... es.. ich fühle mich nur so.."Das Chaos in Sirius Kopf findet noch immer keinen Weg sich auszudrücken. Und er hasst sich für diese Schwäche.

„Sirius, alles wird gut. Wir haben alle Angst vor dem, was uns erwartet. Aber lass dein Herz nicht schwer werden mit zuviel Furcht. Wir schaffen das!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich weiß, worum es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und weil ich an keine dunkle Macht denken kann, die mir dies zu nehmen vermag. Jetzt schlaf, wir reden morgen." Remus rutscht noch etwas näher.

Sirius presst seine Stirn an Remus Brust. Lässt die Wärme auf ihn übergehen. Als würde sie direkt in sein Herz geleitet. Die Ruhe. Er weiß, dass es hart wird. Dass es kalt draußen ist, und dass er alles opfern muss. Er weiß, dass Remus Recht hat. Weil Remus immer Recht hat. Und dass er ihn beschützen wird, was auch kommt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon früher etwas gesagt habe! Vielleicht hätten wir etwas unternehmen können. Oder jemanden einschalten."

„Schon gut. Ich verstehe dich." Und Remus hat diesen Ton in der Stimme, der Sirius glauben lässt, was er sagt. Dass er ihm verzeiht. Vertraut.

„Ich...!"Sirius schließt die Augen, lächelt und schläft ein.

„Sch...! Ich dich auch!"

****_fini_****

4


End file.
